fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Izanama
Jun Izanama is a main character in and the leader of the ''Immortal Friendship Precure''. Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is Cure Hope. Appearance General Appearance Jun is short (4' 9") and stocky, giving her a cute, rounded appearance. Her hair is dark brown, often tied up in two buns on the top of her head, with only some left out. Her bangs naturally fall to her left. When her hair is down, it reaches the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a soft green, which she gets from her mother. Her skin is pale and clear. Outfits Casual She has a few casual outfits. One of them is a pink blouse with darker pink shorts, and pink flats the same color as her shorts. Another outfit she likes is a pink tshirt with a picture of a piece of candy on the front, a brown pleated skirt, white stockings, and brown ankle boots. With both of these outfits, she wears bead scrunchies in her hair and different kinds of bracelets. She wears pink stud earrings as well. She also always wears her Everheart on a chain like a pendant. School Uniform Jun's school uniform is the Junior High uniform of Saint Golden Faith Academy. It is a white seifuku shirt with a blue collar, white stripes, and blue bow. The skirt is a blue pencil skirt, and the shoes are brown loafers. The students are allowed to wear whatever length socks they'd like as long as they are white, grey, or black. Jun wears white socks with leg warmers on top. She also keeps her earrings in. Cure Hope As Cure Hope, her hair turns into a soft, bubblegum pink, and her buns are let down into pigtails. The bottom part of the hair gets longer as well, flipping outwards. She has two ahoges sticking out from the ponytails, both are wavy and resemble flattened hearts. Her eyes stay the same color. Her outfit is a white vest with pink trim and fluffy, pink scalloped sleeves. On the chest, there is a pink bow and the Everheart rests at the center of the bow. The skirt is also pink and scalloped, with a giant, fluffy white petticoat underneath. It also has white lace around the edges of the skirt. Her shoes become white, knee-length boots that come up to a point around the knees, also with pink trim. Diamond-shaped jewels rest near the points of the boots. She also gets pink finger loop gloves that attach to her middle fingers with gold rings, and a pink choker. Her earrings become pink hearts. Personality "It may be a bad day in the end," she had told her best friend, "but you wouldn't know it when you woke up, so just go at every day with a smile!" Jun is a very happy, go-getting kind of girl, with an attitude that is infectious to be around. She loves to make others happy and puts their happiness and wellbeing before her own. Sometimes, this can get her into trouble, as some people cannot simply be made happy. This can really get to her, in which case she can get into her own funk. Apart from this, she generally has a good outlook on life, although she can struggle to maintain it in times of hardship. She loves those close to her dearly and will do anything for them. At the same time, she is also the type to consider people she's just met as friends. She had avoided making any for a long time, but with the added fact of becoming a cure, she's make plenty and loves them all to pieces. She is loyal, and there are very few things - if any - that would get her to break that loyalty. History As a child, Jun grew up in a communal home. Her family and two others rented a duplex and paid the rent, thus making it easier for them since they were all low-income families. As such, Ume Yoshiko and Azami Akihito - the children of the other two families - grew up in the same house, making them more like siblings than friends. Jun's father worked in a restaurant as a waiter and dreamed of making his own restaurant with her one day. She promised to make it with him, but he unexpectedly passed due to an illness when she was 10 years old. She fell into a depression for almost the next three years, until Ume and Azami convinced her to join the Culinary Club in Junior High. She gained a new passion for cooking and vowed to make the restaurant in his stead, and it has become her dream. When the president of the Culinary Club graduated, he left it in her care, as she and Ume were the only ones left in the club. On her first day back to school as President, she meets Jubilee - a fairy from the Everlast Kingdom. She defends him from one of the Dark Land Generals '- '''Dusk '- becoming Cure Hope in the process. Here, she starts her journey as a Precure. Cure Hope "''Pink Everheart! IMMORTAL CHANGE! ... The Light of a New Tomorrow! '''Cure Hope!" Cure Hope - known to the media as the "Pink Hero" - is the alter ego of Jun Izanama. To transform, she uses the Pink Everheart Stone and calls out, "Pink Everheart! Immortal Change!" As Cure Hope, her attack style is more tactful. Hope often tries to disarm, distract, or otherwise disable her opponent to make her attacks work much better. She often employs the help of the other Cures to do this. Moves Sub-Attacks: * Hopeful Kick ** Jun extends all of her magical energy into her foot, making a small explosion upon impact. * Hopeful Throw ** Jun extends all of her magical energy into her arms and hands, making her able to lift and throw things many times her size. * Hopeful Batter ** Jun uses her Everheart Staff as a bat, smacking her opponent with it like a baseball. She also might put magical energy into it to make the hit more powerful. Main Attacks: * Hope Radiance (1st Finisher) ** Call: "Sparkle and shine, light of the future! Hope Radiance!" ** Jun pours her heart and soul into this attack, focusing her magical energy into the Everheart. It forms fractals of light that look like ribbons, which wrap around her opponent and purify them. Relationships 'Emika Susume: Jun's first partner as a Precure. She quickly becomes good friends with her, and helps Emika get over her shyness, slowly but surely. Eventually, Jun even gets a small crush on her, though she's nervous to admit it. She trusts Emika with a lot, even aside from being a Cure. ''Yuki Konoko'': A 3rd-year in high school, Yuki is a few years older than Jun, but they are still very good friends. Yuki acts like a big sister to her and the others, and they get along swell. Jun really relies on Yuki for a lot outside of Cure work. Yuki is kind of the "mom friend," but Jun finds it endearing. ''Ryoko Hajime'': To Jun, Ryoko is super cool. They are tough, tall, and proud - all admirable qualities in Jun's eyes. When they became a Cure, Jun was ecstatic to have another person on the team and welcomed them with open arms. They get along well, and Jun wants to become better friends in the future. ''Azami Akihito'': Azami is Jun's sister - not by blood, but by relationship. They have lived together since they were very young, and Jun loves her a lot. When she becomes a Cure, Jun is excited that she is part of their group and that she has one less member of her family to fret over. ''Matsuko Nagasawa'': Matsuko was an enigma at first - a beautiful ballerina who suddenly seemed to know everything about them. After Jun realized she was actually on their side, and even became a Cure, Jun immediately wanted to get to know her more and be good friends. ''Sable/Suzue Tanaka'': Jun, originally, is a bit disdainful of Sable but feels badly for her, realizing she was once human, and is probably in pain. She wants to help her, but Sable won't let her for the longest time. Eventually, in Ep. 8, when Sable finally begins to turn back into her old self - Suzue - Jun purifies her and tells her she is her friend, now. Jun is very protective of Suzue, and worries about her constantly. They become very close friends in the future. ''Ume Yoshiko'': Another sister-by-relationship, Ume also grew up with Jun from a very young age. Jun always came to her for everything, told her about all of her problems, and was generally just her best friend all around. Though they do get in fights like any friends or siblings, they love each other very much. ''Jubilee'': Jun sees Jubilee like a brother, and cares for him a lot. She knows he is going through a lot of emotional turmoil with the destruction of his Queen and kingdom, so she is determined to save it so he can be happy again. ''Hanami Izanama'': Jun's mom. She is a single mom and Jun appreciates all the hard work she puts in to support her. Jun loves her a lot and is always worrying about her, especially because she doesn't want her to overwork herself or stress herself out. ''Kazuki Izanama''''': Jun's dad. He has since passed away. When Jun was 10, he passed due to an illness. They were as thick as thieves, and nothing could separate them. Jun loved him so much that when he passed, she fell into a very bad depression that lasted nearly 3 years. Trivia * Cure Hope went through 4 different designs before she was finally decided. In her original design, she had buns instead of ponytails - a trait that eventually moved to her civilian form. * Jun, in her original design, was going to wear glasses. * Though it's not directly talked about, Jun's love of sweets actually came from her mom - only her love of cooking and baking came from her dad. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pink Cures